The present invention relates to systems and methods for synchronization between base stations that communicate through leaky coaxial cables laid down between the base stations.
There is known an inter-base station synchronization system for communicating by using the leaky coaxial cables laid down between the base stations as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-268628.